Estel y Undómiel
by Chessie Walker Noah-Friki
Summary: Porque su amor supera la penumbra y la dificultad. Porque ellos son el rostro vivo de Lúthien y Beren. Porque ellos ríen alegres en los caminos más allá de los que los Valar conocen, tomados de las manos y compartiendo su amor. Tres viñetas de momentos de Aragorn y Arwen. Fic participante en el reto #5 del foro "El Poney Pisador"
1. La Doncella entre los Abedules

_**Estel y Undómiel**_

_**Viñeta número 1: La Doncella entre los Abedules**_

_Este fic participa en el reto __5#Especial San Valentín, primer reto del mes de Febrero del foro El Poney Pisador_

_El Señor de Los Anillos no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la familia Tolkien._

_**996 palabras**_

_Nota de autora:__ He tenido que tener el apéndice de la historia de Aragorn y Arwen a la mano para escribir esto, porque aún no he terminado la trilogía, así que si cometo un error, por favor les pido que me avisen. Como es un momento conocido del libro, puse los diálogos que Tolkien escribió, con alargados míos. Esto va a ser algo extraño, así que... no seáis duros conmigo xD ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

La penumbra del Crepúsculo invadía el bosque. Las suaves sombras de los delgados abedules, quienes tenían la corteza blanca como la nieve, se alargaban en la fresca hierba. La brisa era fresca, y movía a las ramas de los árboles con ella, desprendiendo algunas marchitas hojas. Aragorn paseaba, solitario, pero una joven sonrisa bailaba en su rostro. Su corazón estaba alegre y lleno de esperanzas; cantaba, admirando el bosque, mientras su sonrisa crecía, porque el mundo era bello e incluso los abedules le devolvían el gesto de felicidad. De pronto, mientras el atardecer aún seguía vivo y él cantaba, observó a una doncella que caminaba con gracia, atravesando un prado entre los pálidos troncos de los árboles.

La voz se le extinguió en un susurro, y se detuvo maravillado. Los negros cabellos de la joven, tan oscuros como la noche, bailaban en su espalda, contrastando con su blanca piel. Creyó que se había extraviado en un sueño, un vívido sueño de la belleza de los Días Antiguos, o que le había sido entregado el don de los músicos élficos. Allí Lúthien caminaba ante sus ojos, como si hubiera sido trasladado a la Floresta de Neldoreth en la Primera Edad del Sol, pero se movía a través de los bosques de Rivendel, envuelta en un manto de plata y azur, hermosa como el crepúsculo en el Hogar de los Elfos; bella como las estrellas neblinosas que se alzan sobre las montañas en el Norte; brillante como la Estrella de la Tarde, la centelleante Eärendil. Una diadema de gemas que lucían como las mismas estrellas le ceñía la frente, dando la impresión de que su cabello era el mismo cielo nocturno.

Por un momento, el joven Dúnedain la contempló con ojos deslumbrados en silencio. Un súbito viento le movía suavemente los sombríos cabellos, como si estuviera jugando y bailando alegremente con ellos. La doncella no se inmutaba: seguía paseando grácilmente por los árboles, como si el mundo estuviera a su entera disposición. Aragorn temió que estuviera viviendo un sueño y que la joven se desvanecería para siempre en el tranquilo bosque de blancos abedules.

— ¡Tinúviel! ¡Tinúviel!—la llamó, tal como lo había hecho Beren en los Días Antiguos, al observar los pies danzantes de Lúthien. Entonces, la doncella se volvió, y descubrió su cara a Estel. El rostro lo tenía terso y sin defecto, y sus ojos brillaban como estrellas, grises como una noche sin nubes. Se atrevía a decir que eran tan brillantes como las estrellas de Varda en la bahía de Cuiviénen. La joven sonrió, y su sonrisa era más deslumbrante que la plateada luz de la luna, que el color del sol al ocaso, que la escarcha ante el alba. Aragorn se maravilló aún más, si aquello era posible.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Y por qué me llamas con ese nombre?—preguntó. Su voz era suave y dulce, como el viento cálido de la primavera que traía consigo belleza, prosperidad y esperanza. Él le respondió, y su voz ante la de ella sonó vacía y tosca, tal como una pieza de madera mal labrada.

—Porque creí que eras en verdad Lúthien Tinúviel, cuyo Lay venía cantando. Pero si no eres ella, caminas como ella.

—Muchos lo han dicho—le respondió, a su vez, ella, en tono grave— pero sin embargo no me llamo como ella, aunque nuestros destinos sean semejantes. ¿Pero tú, quién eres?

—Estel me llamaban—dijo, asombrado por mantener conversación con tan hermoso ser— pero soy Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, heredero de Isildur, Señor de los Dúnedain— no fue ninguna sorpresa para el joven encontrar que ese alto linaje, que había regocijado a su corazón horas atrás, no significara nada comparado con la belleza que tenía ante sí. Era normal sentirse tan pequeño ante una criatura tan hermosa. Pero ella rompió a reír alegremente (lo cual se vio extraño ante tanta dignidad e imponencia), y sonó como el gorjeo feliz de los pájaros en la mañana.

—Entonces somos parientes lejanos. Porque yo soy Arwen, hija de Elrond, y también me llamo Undómiel—a Aragorn no le extrañó para nada que la bautizaran con el nombre de la estrella más preciada de los elfos, la brillante Estrella de la Tarde.

—Suele ocurrir—dijo— que en tiempos de peligros los hombres oculten el tesoro más preciado. Pero Elrond y tus hermanos me asombran; porque aunque he vivido en esta casa desde mi niñez, nunca había oído hablar de ti. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hayamos encontrado antes? ¡Tu padre no te habrá guardado bajo llave junto con sus tesoros!

—No—le respondió, y alzó los ojos a las frías y altas Montañas Nubladas que se erguían, imponentes, en el Este, donde el cielo ya era oscuro y temblorosas estrellas brillaban tenuemente—He vivido largo tiempo en la tierra de mi madre, en la lejana y bella Lothlórien. Y he venido hace poco, a visitar nuevamente a mi padre. Hace mucho que no paseaba en Imladris.

Aragorn se pasmó, puesto que ella no parecía tener más años que él, que su joven rostro no había visto más que breves inviernos y generosas primaveras. Pero Arwen, la bella, grácil y hermosa Arwen, lo miró a los ojos, escrutándole el rostro y observándole el alma.

— ¡No te asombres! Los hijos de Elrond tenemos la vida de los Eldar—le dijo. El Dúnedain se aturdió, porque mientras ella lo miraba pudo advertir, en sus orbes grises con el brillo de las estrellas neblinosas, la luz élfica que caracterizaba a tan hermosa gente, y la sabiduría de años incontables que habían caído en el olvido para él, pero que seguían vigentes en ese lejano ser, que ofrecía un fulgor hermoso, pero distante. Sus ojos regalaban conocimientos ahogados en las mareas del tiempo, y el conocimiento de un mundo más maravilloso, pero destruido.

Sin embargo, desde aquel momento y hasta el fin de sus días, Aragorn hijo de Arathorn amó, con una llama ardiente e inapagable, a Arwen Undómiel, hija de Elrond.


	2. En la Colina de Cerin Amroth

_**Estel y Undómiel**_

_**Viñeta número 2: El Rechazo a la Sombra y la Renuncia al Crepúsculo**_

_Este fic participa en el reto __5#Especial San Valentín, primer reto del mes de Febrero del foro El Poney Pisador_

_El Señor de Los Anillos no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la familia Tolkien._

_**871 palabras**_

* * *

La brisa de la Noche de Pleno Verano paseaba entre los árboles, rozando las brillantes hojas y acariciando las bellas flores. Las sombras del ocaso se esparcían por la tierra, coloreando de luz aún más dorada las _elanor_; sin embargo, el cielo seguía siendo un campo azul con pinceladas de rosado y naranja en las nubes, producto de los benévolos rayos del sol, que en ese momento lucía como una gigantesca bola de oro chorreante. Los pies de Aragorn caminaban sobre la hierba inmortal, que era suave y refrescaba sus gastadas extremidades, condenadas a vagar siempre por países y tierras lejanas. A su lado, Arwen paseaba con soltura entre las flores de _niphredil _y _elanor_, su hermosura incomparable incluso con el hermoso Lothlórien. Los pies de ella, tersos y blancos, caminaban también descalzos entre la hierba, las telas de su vestido rozando la tierra.

Aragorn sonrió mientras subían al _flet_ entre los hermosos _mellyrn_. Allí el viento era mucho más fuerte, y sacudía en el aire los cabellos de los dos, pero Arwen sólo rompió a reír. El Dúnedain se había acostumbrado ya a ver la sonrisa en un rostro tan digno, porque con ese gesto ella se veía aún más hermosa. Podían ver a donde quisieran en tal altura, y las risas de la elfa se mezclaban con la brisa que soplaba, pareciendo que era el mismo bosque y viento los que reían. Estel admiró toda la belleza a su alrededor, mientras se sentaban en el hermoso _flet_. La corteza blanca de los árboles, que el sol pintaba de oro, las flores que los rodeaban y la brisa que los trasladaba a adías más felices, días donde el amor siempre prevalecía y la esperanza no era un lejano sueño, sino la realidad. Se preguntó si su hermosa Dama habría visto aquellos alegres días.

—Hay cosas que no se pueden recuperar, Estel, incluso en este hermoso lugar donde sólo se recuerda y se vive—le dijo la doncella, mirándolo a los ojos, con una clase de simpatía brillando en ellos. Se quedaron observando los alrededores en la Colina, donde las estrellas ya comenzaban a aparecer sobre los oscuros cielos del Este. Las pálidas niphredil parecían astros en la tierra, mas ahora el sol ya no las tocaba con sus dorados centelleos, y la luz de las estrellas de Varda se reflejaba en el rocío de sus pétalos. Llevado por un fuerte impulso, declaró las palabras que llevaban tanto tiempo habitando su corazón.

—Tal vez hayan cosas que no se puedan recuperar, hermosa Dama de la Estrella de la Tarde. Pero hay cosas que se pueden hacer, y cuidar; y vivir con ellas hasta el fin de los días, porque nos hacen felices. Mi amor por ti, Arwen, _vanimalda_, estoy seguro que puede pasar incluso la gran Sombra que nos espera—dijo Aragorn, incorporándose y clavando su mirada al oscuro Este, donde las estrellas brillaban, lejanas y neblinosas. La elfa se irguió a su lado, y su sombrío cabello le rozó el brazo, cubierto de blanco y plata. El ocaso estaba detrás de ellos, la luz dorada les peinaba las cabelleras oscuras; pero ellos miraban de frente al temible Este. En un momento, Arwen volvió su terso y perfecto rostro hacia él, donde resplandecían sus orbes grises, como una noche sin nubes, los que irradiaban el reflejo de las estrellas. Y el Dúnedain lo supo: en esa breve mirada los dos se juraban fidelidad eterna ante el Crepúsculo y la Sombra. Devolvieron su vista al atardecer, que se desvanecía en la distancia.

—Oscura es la Sombra—dijo Arwen, con una voz clara, pero cuidadosa como un susurro—, y sin embargo mi corazón se regocija; porque tú, Estel, estarás entre los grandes cuyo valor habrá de destruirla— pero Aragorn no estaba seguro. Las flores perdieron su brillo mientras la doncella hablaba, y el mortal le respondió con estas palabras:

— ¡Ay! No puedo preverlo, y cómo eso podría ocurrir es un misterio para mí. Pero con tu esperanza, esperaré. Y rechazo la Sombra para siempre—pero entonces recordó las palabras que hacía tiempo Elrond le había dicho en Rivendel, y se encontró pronunciándolas y anhelando la respuesta de su amada—sin embargo, tampoco, Dama, es para mí el Crepúsculo; porque soy mortal y si tú, Estrella de la Tarde, te unes a mí, también tendrás que renunciar al Crepúsculo.

Arwen se quedó inmóvil, y sus orbes grises se perdieron en el Oeste, donde el Anar se extinguía, quedando sólo un pálido reflejo de la gloria del sol. Se quedó así, imperturbable, hasta que al fin sus labios de movieron de nuevo, pronunciando palabras de las cuales nunca se arrepentiría—A ti me uniré, Dúnadan, y me alejaré del Crepúsculo. Aunque aquella es la tierra de mi gente y la morada secular de todos los de mi raza, prefiero compartir una vida contigo, a pesar de que sea breve y fugaz, que todas las edades de este mundo sola— y, aunque la elfa amaba entrañablemente a su padre, sonrió ante Aragorn, y él no pudo más que sonreírle también, en un rostro en el cual los años se habían esfumado y era joven y noble, vestido de plata y blanco.

Y allí, fueron felices.


	3. Amargo Don

_**Estel y Undómiel**_

_**Viñeta número 3: Amargo Don**_

_Este fic participa en el reto __5#Especial San Valentín, primer reto del mes de Febrero del foro El Poney Pisador_

_El Señor de Los Anillos no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la familia Tolkien._

_**Palabras: 998**_

_Nota de autora:__ No he quedado muy convencida, pero espero que lo halláis disfrutado. Cualquier crítica constructiva, review, corrección, etc, es recibido con los brazos abiertos._

* * *

Los _mellyrn_ amarilleaban, y las hojas doradas caían por sobre las áureas flores. El viento atravesaba con suaves ondas las llanuras de tierra silenciosa, donde solamente el río y la brisa cantaban. El país de Lórien, que se marchitaba lentamente, abandonado por sus habitantes, ahora sólo era la morada de una bella criatura. El sol nacía y se ocultaba; las estrellas y la luna brillaban en el cielo nocturno, ya no quedaba recuerdo alguno de cómo habían sido los días en ese antigua tierra, que en tiempos venideros, sería borrado por la lenta acción del tiempo, muriendo y convirtiéndose en leyenda, luego en mito y finalmente cayendo en los pozos del olvido.

Arwen pensó, mientras se encaminaba con gracia a Cerin Amroth en compañía de la brisa, en qué habría pasado si hubiera escogido el camino al Oeste, que ya estaba fuera de su alcance como el mismo sol; pero ya nada se podía hacer, su elección desde hace tiempo estaba hecha y no habían más barcos élficos que la levaran allí. La escarcha aún no había tocado sus sombrías trenzas, su rostro y sus brazos seguían tersos y sin defecto, mas sus ojos habían perdido la luz de las estrellas de Varda y el brillo élfico. Vivía sola, con la única compañía del sol y la luna, paseándose entre las _elanor _y _niphrodel_, que ya no refulgían ni brillaban como antaño, y se marchitaban lentamente, junto a los imponentes _mellyrn_.

Caminó descalza por sobre la hierba, como había hecho años atrás, y ella le cosquilleaba los blancos pies, pero no era tan verde como una alfombra primaveral de Los Días Antiguos. Subió con cuidado al _flet_ en la colina, y con la mente ahogada en la pena rememoró con tristeza los juramentos y las palabras de amor que se habían susurrado al oído con cariño y gracia, y luego habían gritado al mundo entre alegría y sonrisas enmascaradas. Pero los recuerdos eran sólo recuerdos, y ya se habían extinguido y marchitado. La brisa invernal le acarició la piel mientras se acostaba y sus cabellos se desparramaban en cascadas oscuras. Las hojas doradas caían, y ella ya había tomado su decisión. Le daba miedo, tan acostumbrada había estado de vivir largos años y con la idea de vivir para siempre en la Tierra Media; la sensación le paralizaba los miembros ante lo desconocido como nunca antes, pero la necesidad de amor superaba esos oscuros pensamientos, y el recuerdo pintado de la cara de Aragorn en toda su majestad, vigor, esplendor, nobleza, belleza y juventud, la imagen del esplendor de los Hombres, la instaba a tomar esa decisión, tan parecida a la que había tomado tiempo atrás, cuando el país seguía hermoso y la esperanza era alta.

Con sus orbes grises examinó el cielo, pintado de azul. Las nubes se movían perezosamente en jirones plateados; el sol caía por el Oeste, ofreciendo la vista de un punto brillante y resplandeciente: la Estrella de La Tarde. En el Sur el cielo se iba despejando, mientras que al Norte se espesaban un poco más las nubes, pero siempre dejando trozos celestes. Los parches de luz tocaban los gastados troncos de los _mellyrn_. Vio por última vez las hojas doradas bailando juguetonamente en el aire. Cerró los ojos, lentamente, dejando que las imágenes se difuminaran en sus pestañas largas, la luz se fundiera creando un blanco puro, y, finalizando, un profundo negro mezclado con otros colores.

Sus pensamientos empezaron a volar. Arwen le había dicho a Aragorn, el día de su muerte, que era cruel y amargo el don que Eru le concedía a los Hombres, quienes no estaban atados al mundo y morían. Pero él había respondido que «del otro lado había más que recuerdos», antes de dormirse permanentemente. ¿A qué se refería? La Dama de La Estrella de la Tarde sabía que, a donde los hombres iban, ni siquiera los valar lo sabían. ¿Cómo encaminarse a un lugar totalmente desconocido, hasta para los Poderes? ¿Un lugar para los crueles, insensatos y trágicos Hijos del Sol?

Arwen se decidió. En aquél momento, sintió una sensación indescriptible, tan indescriptible como el mundo en sus Primeras Edades. Exhaló su último aliento de aire, que se perdió en el viento fresco, pero ella no sintió nada. Percibió que era como si solamente se hubiera internado en un sueño, cuando caes dormido y no te haces conciencia de ello: únicamente te das cuenta cuando despiertas. Tuvo una sensación extraña, increíble e inexplicable, y abrió los ojos, en los cuales llegó la luz de nuevo, como un rayo de sol pasando entre la noche de invierno y anunciando el amanecer de la primavera.

Estaba rodeada por un bosque de pálidos abedules en su más magnífico momento de gloria. A su alrededor habían flores de todos los colores, y abundaban las _elanor _y las _niphredil_, tan hermosas como lo imaginaba en la Primavera de Arda. Los olores invadían su nariz, y se mezclaban con los más deliciosos aromas que podían existir en Los Días Antiguos o incluso antes. Había una calidez agradable que la rodeaba, y los parches de sol que pasaban entre las ramas de los árboles la acariciaban. Arwen sonrió, incorporándose, mientras observaba con maravilla y como si fuera una niña pequeña todo lo que había a su alrededor.

Y entonces, apareció Aragorn, moviéndose con gracia entre los abedules hacia ella, los años torvos desvanecidos en el rostro, y con una sonrisa que iluminaba su joven cara. La mujer corrió hacia él, con las lágrimas como arroyos cristalinos recorriéndole las mejillas, y finalmente acurrucándose en su pecho. El Dúnadan la abrazó, envolviéndola con sus fuertes brazos. Se separaron, y se tomaron de las manos, silenciosamente y sin ninguna palabra que decir, porque sólo compartir el calor y el amor del otro era suficiente.

Y Arwen supo, en ese lugar donde todo era feliz, que el don de los hombres no era para nada amargo. Era hermoso, y libre, pensó, devolviéndole la sonrisa a su amado.


End file.
